


Partners

by Phoenixrises



Category: Daybreak (TV)
Genre: Black Character(s), Female Character, Fluff, Gen, I love Mona Lisa, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Strong Female Characters, no beta we die like gods, relationship, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixrises/pseuds/Phoenixrises
Summary: “I have all the entertainment I need right here.” You said as you wave the book that you were reading.Unlike many of the inhabitants, you decide not to watch the infamous game show of American Idol-American Ninja Warrior and use the free time to do some reading. Well, that was your plan until you interrupted by Mona Lisa, Turbo's second in command.AKA: I'm dying for Mona Lisa's content. There's barely any content about Mona Lisa, and that should be a crime.
Relationships: Mona Lisa/ reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Partners

Mona Lisa

It has been six months since the apocalypse started, and everyone is still lost and confused about how this could have happened. You are in the library doing some reading that can help give you a better insight into why the apocalypse. So you have found nothing but fiction stories about an apocalypse, nothing that can help your situation. You let out a groan and flop on the couch, letting your face hit the couch pillow and sending a scream of frustration. 

“You’re missing out on some real entertainment.” You jump at the sudden voice. You sit up on the couch and turn towards the intruder, Mona Lisa, and smiles. Even before the apocalypse, you have always known Mona Lisa despite you guys running in different social circles. She was a well-known jock, and you were just a bookworm who never gained much attention unless it was the constant harassment from Hoyles. In junior year, you guys have been assigned to a history project, and the constant times where you guys stayed in the library working on the project have caused you to become closer, and eventually, you became friends. She protected you from the constant bullying of Hoyles, and in return, you helped her out whenever she had trouble with homework. She is the only reason why you are here with the rest of jocks; she was in charge of the earlier raids and found you running from ghoulies. She saved you and brought you back. 

“I have all the entertainment I need right here.” You said as you wave the book that you were reading. You burst out laughing as a look of disgust appeared on Mona Lisa’s face. You pat the open seat next to you, inviting her to come closer. She rolls her eyes and goes to you.

“American Idol-American Ninja Warrior is on. We have some real competition tonight.” She mentions. It is her turn to laugh as a look of disgust appears on your face. You guys are in the library. Since the apocalypse started, the library has been converted into a spare sleeping space, and the books were often used to create fires. Before the hunt for books started, you manage to grab a handful to read whenever you have free time. 

“Pleease, we both know how this is going to end,” You respond, putting your head on Mona Lisa’s lap and open your book once again. “No matter how good or bad someone is, they are still going to get drop in the pit of Ghoulies.” 

“Exactly,” She exclaims. “Seeing prisoners struggle and sing for their lives brings some action to this boring life.” Her voice is rising in excitement as she explains. You place the book on your lap and look at Mona Lisa. “This is a place of survival where only the strong survived. And the prisoners should be punished for being so weak and allowing us to capture.”

A rare smile appears on her face. _She is so beautiful._ Her mouth curves up as the amusement and joy light up her eyes. You have never seen her so carefree before; she is usually tensed with the burden of being the second commander. Her black curls shake as she continues on her rant, and her eyes that are typically hardened and shows nothing but ruthlessness are now showing revealing a joy that you never thought you see again. Mona Lisa stops her rant as the sound of chuckles fills the air. She looks down to see you laugh, your book covering your mouth and amusement filling your eyes.

“What?” Mona Lisa asks, her voice hardening with anger as she frowns at the thought of being laughed at and starts to push you off her lap. You let a yelp of surprise and quickly grabs her hands, putting her to stop before she entirely pushes you off. 

“What the hell?” You questions, your amusement suddenly turning to anger at Mona Lisa’s change. You get into a sitting position and turns towards Mona Lisa. Both of you glaring at each other. “What was that all about?” She rolls her eyes at your question. _ How can someone be this hot? _

“I hate being made fun of.” She gets up from the couch to head back to American Idol-American Ninja Warrior. _ Making fun of? _You jump up and immediately following after her. Since she is more active and physical than you, she always has been even before the apocalypse; she makes towards the exit door. 

“Wait!” You yell before she turns the doorknob. You grab her wrist, putting a stop to her leaving. “I wasn’t making fun of you.” You said softly, not wanting to scare her off and send her running again. 

“Then why would you were laughing?” She scoffs and tugs her wrists away from my grip. She turns towards me and crosses her arms. Her dark eyes are glaring and stunning you in your place. You start fidgeting and your hands playing with the hole at the bottom of your shirt as you look away from her and towards the ground. You mumble out a few words under your breath. “What did you say?” She asks, you flinch at the question and take a deep breath to repeat yourself.

“Y-your excitement is cute,” The phrase is stuttered out, stumbling over each other. “I was laughing because it was great to see you genuinely get excited about something you enjoyed, no matter what how disgusting it is.” You scrunch your face in disgust at the thought of American Idol-American Ninja Warrior. You keep looking down, afraid to see what her reaction might be. The silence seems to stretch as you begin to pull apart the hole within your shirt, enlarging it. 

_ I’m an idiot. She’s going to leave. You’re going to get kicked out and then eaten by ghoulies. You would be another body on the ground. _ You internally spiral, your mind sending out horrible scenarios. You can feel the pressure of tears filling your eyes, but you refuse to blink in fear that she might see you cry. _ If she sees me cry over this, I’m kill- _ Your spiral is stopped as you look up at the sound of laughter and see Mona Lisa covering her mouth and muffling the sound of her laughter. A smirk appears on her face, and she moves closer to you.

“What?” You ask, confusion lacing your voice as you look over at her. Your heart is pounding at the close proximity, and you can feel your hands getting hot and moist as they continue to fidget with one another. 

“You think I’m cute?” She inches closer, and a gasp is caught in your throat as you stumble back from her. Your hands break apart from their entanglement and start wave in front of you as you begin to panic.

“C-cute? I didn’t say you’re cute. I said your excitement was cute,” One of Mona Lisa’s eyebrows lifts as your explanation stumbles out. “Ah! Not that you are not cute because you are actually stunningly beautiful. You have always been attractive!” You rush and cover your mouth to prevent any more word vomit from falling out.

_ Is there’s any way I could put in the ghoulie pit? It would be so much better than this. _ Once you are sure no more rush of words would fall out, you remove your hands and look towards the ground, afraid to see her reaction. “If you could ignore everything that I just said, that would be great.” You awkwardly chuckle out, forcing the sounds to stay steady and not waver with the embarrassment you are feeling. 

Once again, there is silence within the room. You feel a hand push your head up, and you look into the dark-colored eyes of Mona Lisa, and there is not a hint of disgust on her face, but a soft smile. She pulls your face closer to hers until both of your lips touch, and she pulls back slightly.

“What if I don’t want to ignore it?” You smile at her and kisses her again. After a few seconds, you guys pull away again as shameless grins appear on the faces of you both.

“Don’t you have a show of American Idol-American Ninja Warrior to get back to?” You stupidly ask. Mona Lisa gives out a small laugh.

“Who needs that stupid game when I have so much better entertainment right here?” She pulls you closer and kisses you again.

  
  
  



End file.
